


Maybe a Movie?

by ellebellah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, please dont judge I know it's bad omg, so much fluffiness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellah/pseuds/ellebellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your crush asks you out to a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend at like three in the morning, so if it's crap it's because I was half asleep.

You're standing around talking with your friends. He walks up to you, one side of his mouth pulled back in a shy little smirk. You smile back, you've always liked talking to him. He seems quiet though, and his ears are pink.

"Hey, um, hi," he stammered. "I just wanted to ask, are you doing anything this Friday? I thought, maybe we could go see a movie or something." Your smile widens, you seriously never thought he'd ask.

"I'd love to," you say, and you see his eyes light up, and it looks so cute.

"Cool, great," he grins at you, clearly delighted. You talk to him more, and discuss plans. Needless to say, you can't wait for Friday.

***

You walk out of the theater together. You don't want the night to end. It was perfect, he bought the tickets, and you guys got popcorn and slushies. You had no idea that he put all the same toppings on his popcorn that you do on yours. The movie was great, of course, it was the last in a trilogy, it tied up all the loose ends. It had had just the right amount of action, comedy, and romance. You both talked about your favorite parts as you walked to the car.

As he's driving you home, you pass a Wendy's, one of those that are open 24 hours, as the movie got out around ten.

"I know we just had slushies, but a frostie sounds so good right now." You say, half thinking out loud.

"Hah, now that you mention it, it does.. Want to get one?" He asks with a smirk, knowing it's ridiculous.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" You say, laughing. He pulls into the parking lot, and you walk in. You both order chocolate (duh) and sit down at a booth.

Later, you get a notification and you see that it's almost midnight, and you been sitting in a Wendy's talking for nearly two hours. Surprised, you tell him reluctantly that you need to go home, and he drives you home, but not before making plans for another date.

You go inside, taking care to be quiet, most likely everyone else is asleep. You tiptoe to your room, flick the light on, and close the door. You flop down on your bed, you almost can't believe he asked you out to a movie, and then you guys talked for two hours! Two hours! You roll over with a smile. You want to remember everything. The way he looked over at you when he was driving, almost as if he was checking that it was real. The smile he had when you decided to go to a fast food restaurant in the middle of the night. The hug he gave you when he walked you to your door, the way he held you for a second, and just as you felt that he was going to let go, he hugged you a little tighter. The way that, just as he let go, he leaned down and kissed you. The perfect kiss! So sweet, so.. him!

With a whimper, you stuff your face in your pillow, every cute thing he did flashing through your mind. You can't wait to figure out what you're going to do next week, on your second date.


End file.
